Cambion
Basic Info Cambions are half-breeds between demons of Hell and humans. As such, they are often of greater intellect then a mere human would be. They appear just as humans, although they often have a distorted feature here and there, such as pointed ears or strange colored skin, hair, or eyes. On occasion they even have small horns. Cambions are very attuned to magic, and they make excellent mages. Many Cambion Death Knights can be found as well. Cambion women are ALWAYS beautiful and seductive, and they are often in highly influential positions. Due to their unworldly connections and sometimes deformities, Cambions aren't as dexterous as most. They aren't as robust in constitution as humans either. * Adjustments: +1 Intelligence, +1 Strength, -2 Piety * Compatible Classes: Assassin, Bard, Berserker, Cleric, Cleric/Assassin, Deathknight, Druid, Fighter, Fighter/Mage, Mage, Mage/Assassin, Mage/Thief, Monk, Pureblood, Ranger, Rogue, Thief, Thief/Mage * See in dark (infravision): Yes * Size class: Medium Roleplaying Notes Cambions do not always know of their demonic halves at birth. However, they often have horrible childhoods due to them having odd pointed ears, small horns, or unusual skin color. Some even have small tails or claws. Of course this results in much ridicule by the community, and even banishment in most cases. Cambions are accepted far more in the northern parts of Derlith (near Caladon and Drakken Port) then anywhere in the south. However, there will be "purist" racists anywhere they go. As a result of their bad childhoods, most cambions grow up with a chip on their shoulders and turn to a life of crime, as they are not allowed into any other profession. As they are exceptionally more intelligent then average humans, they often become the leaders of gangs and various other criminal organizations. Cambions also often choose to become mages or clerics of Aramon, and do very well due to their vast intellectual capacity. Cambion women are ALWAYS seductive and beautiful. They have a strange attraction about them which is always used to influence any human males they encounter. Cambion males are also quite handsome, but they do not have the same effect on human females. Cambions always have a superior attitude toward others, and almost ALWAYS follow the view that the weak must be destroyed so that the stronger should rule. As a result of similar attitudes but having different reasons for those attitudes, cambions often despise elves and vice versa. Whereas a cambion believes only the strong shall rule at the expense of the weak, elves generally believe that the weak and old must be protected from the strong, and that they have rights. In Caladon, cambions are revered as divine in some cases by the peasants there. They are ALWAYS treated as nobility, and are shown every respect. The Devil Knights prefer to recruit cambions more then any other race. Some political appointments or other important positions in the city require a person to be a cambion and not simply a mere human. By far, there are many more cambions in the north then the south for obvious reasons. Demons walk freely in the city of Caladon. In Sigil, however, cambions are viewed as spawns of evil by the people there. As mentioned, the majority of the south is very racist in regards to humanity, so cambions often cover their features there or travel by night. If there is ever any kind of major planning to do for anything, a cambion is the right person for their job. Their minds are very objective and analytical, and they care little for the feelings for others. This is another reason they make very good leaders, as they are able to make decisions very quickly without being bogged down by ideological considerations. Of course this sometimes can be bad, but if you want action, a cambion is the correct leader to have. Because of their philosophy of the strong must prevail, cambions often are able to lead vast numbers of orcs under their command, as orcs function in the same manner. Dark elves also welcome cambions into their homes, a very rare thing indeed for such a racist people to do. Dark elf and cambion philosophy is very similar, so they are often found allying together in battle or politically. Above all, however, a cambion is a master chameleon of personality. Depending on the occasion at hand, a cambion can be as savage as a group of goblins, or even behave with the etiquette required of the richest noble courts. They are master deceivers and manipulators, and often are able to sway even the most stubborn dwarf to their wishes. Although most cambions are found in professions such as thieves, assassins, dark clerics, death knights, and fighters, some others are possible as well. However, most cambions in other professions are often quite insane. For example: A cambion ranger would constantly insist on protecting the forest, and persecuting those which damage it, but would at the same time have an intense good time torturing small animals to death since they are weaker then themselves. It would be quite a paradox. Cambions are indifferent to Seraphs, and treat them as similarly as they would treat any other race which they find to be weaker then themselves.